


Happy Valentine's Day

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Series: Sam/Lucifer Holiday Ficlets [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Valentine's Day from FYSL!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day from FYSL!

"I love you," Lucifer said simply and quietly, almost quietly enough that Sam couldn't hear it even though it had been whispered into his hair. 

"I love you, too, Lucifer." Sam replied, shifting in Lucifer's arms to look up at him.

Dean had left for the bar with no plans to return, it being Unattached Drifter Christmas and all, leaving Sam and Lucifer with the motel room to themselves. The alone time would be put to good use later, but for now they had curled up on the bed and were watching some cheesy romcom neither of them would ever admit to liking, where fate pushed two people together and while it didn't work at first there was no fighting fate.

After a few more moments, Lucifer shifted, pulling away from Sam and grabbing something from their bag before returning and handing Sam an envelope.

Sam looked at it for a moment, confused, then finally took it and opened it slowly.

Pulling away the envelope, Sam revealed a card featuring a little devil on the front which read "Happy Valentine's Day to my Red Hot Lover". On the inside it read "Just wait and see what I can do with this pitch fork" and had Lucifer's elegant signature written neatly in black ink. 

Laughing, Sam leaned back against Lucifer and murmured into his shoulder, blushing. "You're ridiculous."

"I saw it and thought you would appreciate it," Lucifer replied, pressing a kiss into Sam's hair. "Happy Valentine's Day, Sam."


End file.
